Bringing in the New Year
by cemeteriesoflondon
Summary: Tony and Ziva celebrate New Year's Eve the way we all know they would best. Cover your eyes, children. Smut.


**So, I haven't written anything lately except smut. I think I need a boyfriend. I actually started writing this on my phone (the only thing Hiptops are good for is writing, I swear) in the middle of a thunderstorm to distract myself so I didn't panic and think I was going to be struck by lightning. It worked and calmed my messed up mind, but that was a few weeks ago, now. I had a couple of pages of smut that had no explanation. Just you know, some TIVA lovin'. Then, the other night my amazing partner in crime and smut and everything else, Melissa (~Lovelihead) told me to turn it into NYE smut. Well, here it is. **

**Speaking of ~Lovelihead, this is just completely dedicated to her because after a huge computer fail that ended with this fic gone from my computer, she salvaged it from our chatlogs. She has excellent smut up, so go read that shit and stroke her ego by reviewing. She'll love you for it and so will I. **

**There are mentions of McAbby in here, just because I can and well, NYE brings out the naughty in people. Or something. It's really only an allusion to some bathroom sex. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own and all that jazz.  
**

**Just to restate, this is smut. Sex. Lot of sex. You know if you're meant to be reading it or not.**

**

* * *

****_Bringing in the New Year_**

"You're not drunk," Ziva noted, sidling up to Tony who was nursing a beer at the bar. She figured he'd be drinking something harder on New Year's Eve, but he seemed to be in good spirits either way. She placed a hand on his leg and laughed as he studied her face.

"Well," he replied, "Last time I thought you were drunk, you weren't. And the time before that. Third time's the charm and I'll say you are."

Ziva laughed. "A little bit, maybe." She was leaning against the bar, ignoring the complaints from people trying to order. She was doing New Year's in a little red number with dark eyes that had Tony's possessive side showing as other men eyed her. There were still three quarters of an hour until the clock struck for the New Year, but Tony was hoping he could convince Ziva to skip out early and celebrate it astride him.

She leaned forward and yelled out to the bartender. Being loyal to the place had its perks as the familiar bartender placed two shots of tequila in front of her, nodding his head at the pair. "Drink up," Ziva ordered simply as she lifted hers. Tony watched as she tossed it back and roughly placed it back on surface before following suit.

They did it again, but Tony grasped Ziva's waist and pulled her close to him before she could order any more. "While drunken sex would undoubtedly be hot, I'd really like to completely appreciate your body after watching you in that dress all night," Tony told her, loud enough for only her to hear over the noise.

Ziva smirked, her eyebrow quirking over her smoky eyes. "You want to leave already? It is surely not that boring."

"No, it's fine but there are things I'd rather be doing. You, for example," he replied. His eyes drifted down her body, settling momentarily on her chest before moving back up to her lips.

"Is something smudged on my lips?" His eyes hadn't shifted from her lips and he seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Tony looked up. He looked like he'd just been caught. "I was thinking about all the things those lips could do," he admitted and met her eyes. Ziva looked down into his lap where the beginnings of a bulge was evident against his jeans.

"Be a good boy and maybe you'll get lucky," she lilted, placing a hand against his chest and leaning forward.

"Luckier," he corrected. "Can we go? I'm sure the bathrooms are taken," he added as a second thought. He didn't particularly want to end up there but he was running out of options. He wanted Ziva, now, and he was hoping she'd agree to leave early.

"After the last time, we are not meeting in those bathrooms again. I am not sure where Abby and McGee are, so I am hoping we have luck with a cab," Ziva replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him from his barstool. She pulled him through the throng of people in various stages of inebriation.

Tony laughed. "I think I actually saw them heading for the bathrooms," he said as his hand went from hers to her waist, squeezing it lightly.

* * *

Upon exiting the cab, Tony tossed a note that would more than cover their fare at the driver; change was irrelevant at this point. The ten minute drive had been a test of his self control as he tried to keep it just as heated kisses with Ziva. He couldn't risk walking home with uncomfortably tight pants and he doubted Ziva would agree on sex that was _too_ public. Being arrested would suck, too.

The cab drove away as the doors were shut with no request for change. Tony and Ziva quickly made their way inside, needing a lot more privacy. Ziva slipped her hand into his jeans pocket as his door came into sight, making sure to brush her hand over his erection. Tony pushed her against the wall, making it harder for her to retrieve the key, but allowing him to push his hips against her and run his hand over her breasts. Ziva broke from the deep kiss he'd pulled her into and worked on finding the key.

As she turned around to unlock the door, Tony came up behind her and pushed against her again. The hand holding the key faltered as she ground her ass against him, but she managed to get the door open. Tony rushed her through and she heard the door slam behind her. Blinking as the lights flashed on, she tossed the key on the coffee table before moving forward again and wrapping her hands around the back of Tony's neck. The added height from her stilettos made it easier for her to meet his mouth as his arms wrapped around her. She tugged lightly at his bottom lip before slipping her tongue out to meet his, his hands tugging lightly at her hair in response.

Tony backed her against the wall, grinding against her as his lips hungrily moved against hers. She tasted vaguely of alcohol, and he was sure he did, too. Ziva attacked the buttons of his shirt, popping the last one off in her rush. Quickly, she rid him of his shirt and scratched her glossy nails down his chest. "Bedroom. Now," she panted as she broke from the kiss. She made her way halfway across the living room before turning around the look at him.

"Good thinking," Tony replied, his eyes growing wide and then darkening as he watched Ziva rid herself of her dress in front of him, leaving her in a pair of stilettos and a black pair of panties. She tossed the dress on the couch and stood in front of him, nipples hard and eyes lusty in a way that made his erection ache.

"Come on," Ziva beckoned and knowingly made her way to his bedroom. He followed quickly, and found her bent over, undoing her heels. Tease. She slipped out of her shoes and laughed at the expression on his face as she turned around. She tugged him towards the bed and Tony needed no further encouragement as he kissed down her neck to her stiff nipples, flicking his tongue against one and then biting down. His hand toyed with the other one, grinding and pushing against her heat. He moved back up to face, sucking on her bottom lip.

Tony submitted as she flipped them over, grasping her hips and pulling her centre against him. She cried out at the contact and ran her hands over his chest, kissing his lips once lightly before moving down further. His jaw, his throat and then biting gently at his collarbone. He groaned slightly as her teeth made contact with his skin, followed by her swirling tongue, but her warm mouth moved lower, still, kissing, licking and sucking a haphazard path south.

As she reached his abdomen, his cock twitched in his pants, but she stopped. Her mouth, previously teasing his stomach, broke contact and she looked up at him. Brown eyes all devilish and lips all swollen and luscious, she asked, "Remember what I said about being a good boy? Do you want more, Tony?"

As she said this, Ziva started to stroke his erection through his jeans. 'Yes,' Tony managed as the pressure of her hand increased, 'please. God.' She smirked and unbuckled his belt, freeing Tony of his confinements as she slipped his pants off, moving down to remove them completely and in Tony's opinion, painfully far away from where he wanted her.

Ziva slipped her way back up, straddling his legs, and Tony thanked every god he could think of as he felt her soft hands grip his shaft. His fingers clenched the sheets at his sides as he took in the sight of Ziva clad only in only her panties, stroking him lightly. Ziva lowered her head and removed one hand from his erection to shift her hair from around her face. She lingered near his tip, her hot breath clinging to him before moving further and running her tongue up his length, taking him partway into her mouth as she reached the end, her hand squeezing his base gently.

A strangled 'fuck' escaped Tony as he fought the urge to jerk his hips roughly upwards. Ziva working him with both her tongue and hands and the hazy visual was only intensified as she looked up to meet his stare. She flicked her tongue against him and sped her movements up. Her hair had fallen in front of her face again, but she had yet to move it again, but Tony was just pushed further by the look of her eyes through locks of her hair. Tony's state was intensifying Ziva's arousal and as she felt him harden further, she slowed her movements a little. Her hips had started moving of their own accord and Tony' and she wasn't ready for him to be finished. As she heard him manage a strained 'wait', she removed her mouth from him, stilling her hands, hoping he was thinking something of the same thing.

"I have this image of you bringing in the New Year above me," Tony said, his voice as tight and lustfully tense as the rest of his body.

_Thank God. _

Ziva leant back, her knees on either side of him. Tony sat up, flipping her over and kissing her neck; he hoped the lack of foreplay for her wouldn't annoy her too much. If the impatient sounds she was making as he ran his fingers over her covered heat, though, were any indication, it wasn't going to matter much. Her damp panties furthered the proof of her arousal and he figured neither of them could wait any longer, so he peeled her underwear off. When he looked up, he smirked at the lustful, frustrated look she was giving him; definitely no more teasing.

He moved his way back up her body, causing Ziva to spread her legs to accommodate him. He halted to nip at one of Ziva's hard tips, but kept moving, flicking his tongue against her neck and trailing up to her lips. Her lips were parted and as he crushed his mouth against hers, it wasn't long before her tongue slipped out to meet his. At the buck of her hips, Tony moved his hand down to position himself and let out a deep groan that mixed with a pleasured "oh" from Ziva as he pushed in.

Setting a steady pace was difficult with the way Ziva's body was gripping him and Tony found himself closer to release than Ziva as he slipped into a still unsteady rhythm. One of Ziva's legs slipped around him and her arms tightened their grip around his neck, pulling him deeper, closer. He was sure her nipples were leaving impressions on his chest as he thrust into her and he bit down on her neck, sucking at the skin, hoping to mark her. The pitch of Ziva's moans and broken words of encouragement increased and her hands grabbed and pulled the hair at the nape of his neck, grasping roughly near the roots.

When he felt Ziva move to flip them over, he didn't protest. He needed her as close as he was, closer. As they flipped, he slipped almost all the way out of her. Quickly, though, he was pressed back into the mattress and Ziva was stable above him and she pushed down quickly, taking his cock back inside of her body. She emitted a drawn out moan and tilted her head backwards, able to set a pace that was working for both of them. Her body was on display so clearly in this position and the sight of her firm breasts bared, her taut nipples looking edible, were just teasing him; accessible maybe just to his hands but he wanted his mouth there, too.

Tony refrained from grabbing her hips, opting to grip her thighs as she rode him, eyes still shut, mouth open and forming an array of sounds that were driving him crazy. His grunt and groans were becoming as frequent as her sounds and his body was continuously getting hotter and tighter.

"Tony, please. Yes. Oh!" Ziva's words shot straight through him as her hips pulsed above him. Instead of closing his eyes, Tony raked his eyes from her face, past her breasts and down to where they were connected, watching as she brought herself down upon him with determined force. Fuck.

Ziva moved forward, resting her hands on the planes of Tony's chest for leverage and pumped her hips faster. She cried out as he met the speed and distracted by the pleasure coursing through her, she didn't notice him bring his hand down to rub her clit. A gasp and then a needy moan resulted and his quick fingers aided in her release.

"Ah, Tony. Yes," was what Tony could make out from Ziva's mouth before her half lidded eyes shut and she let out a pleasured scream. As she came above him, the radiating waves causing her to clench around him tightly, pushing Tony closer. Desperate for his own release, Tony moved his hand that wasn't busy drawing out her orgasm to her hip and pulled her against him harder. It took only a couple more thrusts and he felt the heat spread as came inside her, his fingers digging into her hip.

Ziva stilled above him and let her breathing regulate as she watched Tony do the same below her. She slid off and settled at his side, eying the scratches she left on him. He didn't seem to mind. She ran her fingers over his chest as he eyed the clock. 12:11.

"Happy New Year," he said and kissed her lightly. "You know, they say how you spend it is how you'll spend the rest of your year."

"I'm counting on it," Ziva laughed, sounding assured.

**Weak ending, as usual but that's just something on which to work. Here's where I very subtly ask for reviews. Tell me what you think - good, bad, completely perverted and I should be locked up? Also, what are your speculations on the Paris scoop? This is coming from Ausiello, who made a big deal about Ziva being trapped in an elevator but who knows. _Something's_ got to happen...** **right? Oh and yeah, happy 2010.  
**


End file.
